


You Get Me Closer to God.

by Geek_in_progress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, No Time Frame, No particular season, PWP, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_in_progress/pseuds/Geek_in_progress





	You Get Me Closer to God.

Handcuffs dig into Sam's skin, rattling the headboard on one side, the bathroom doorknob on the other, chest heaving for breath. Dean's body presses against his spine, holding him up. The grain of the cheap wood paneling scrapes against his sensitive cock every time Dean thrusts. He's gasping, little noises; moans. Sounds that could be curses, prayers in Latin, or Dean's name, trapped against the rough cloth between his lips. Straining, sweating, screaming, he comes with Dean's hand fisted in his hair, Dean's teeth in his neck. Dean comes, shuddering, Sam's muscles clenching around him, Sam's blood on his tongue.


End file.
